User blog:HeroicCreations/Dead Space 4 possible????
After the events of Dead Space 3 it seems highly likely to me that a fourth Dead Space title will be developed. I'd like to know what other wiki users think of this. Warning: Spoilers!!!!!!!! Let me introduce you to my point of view. In Dead Space 3 you learn about the "Brethren Moons" which are apparently the final stage of Convergence. In the end of DS3 you defeat the incomplete moon orbiting Tau Volantis which controlled the Markers. Since this moon can't have been the only one of its kind as the marker found on earth predates the marker and the convergence event on Tau Volantis there must be at least one other "Brethren Moon" out there, which is actually also mentioned in the game where it is stated that these moons form a network throughout the entire galaxy. At the end of DS3 Ellie realizes that the Marker signal has stopped but that reading probalby could have only referred to the Tau Volantis signal or may have been interrupted for a short time as it might take the other moons some time to connect to the Markers on Earth and its colonies. Now the main reason that encourages speculations about DS4 is that if you take the first letter of every chapter name (including the prologue) the words "Brother Moons Are Awake" form which actually hints at the fact that the other moons are aware of the Tau Volantis moons destruction and have therefore been pulled out of their "sleep". This awareness as I believe comes from the fact that during Isaac's fighting sequence with the Tau Volantis moon it became active and therefore connected with the remaining moons, which would mean that the Marker crisis would only deepen now. Also a DLC pack called Dead Space Awaken will be released sometime in March which might also hint at this new game or may deal with the above mentioned issue.I read some discussions on other forums and some people argued that the other "Brethren Moons" are dead, but I couldn't find any information in the game that would prove this fact. Furthermore it would be unlikely if there is no other species than humanity than who would have killed them? I believe Isaac Clarke will make a return in Dead Space 4 or whatever it may be called as he is still alive (hint in the credits) and I also believe that this games focus will be to disable the remaining "Brethren Moons". I would love to learn more about the initial creators of the Markers (maybe search for clues on their homeworld) because it's unlikely that this Marker epidemic was started by a planet sized creature rather than a highly advanced alien race that might have conducted some strange expirements which have gone horribly wrong and may have become the first "Brethren Moon". The Markers could have initially been developed in case of any rival race trying to attack them or as a defence mechanism. Please correct me if I got something wrong and write your thoughts about Dead Space 4 in the comments. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts